


Bis Zum Ende

by Donaukinderr



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, Murder, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaukinderr/pseuds/Donaukinderr
Summary: Till and Richard meet and instantly have this connection. Each party has their own sense of charisma, charm and confidence. They quickly found out they both shared many common interests. They just didn't realise "murdering people for fun" would be one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rammstein6669](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/gifts).



> I don't know why I'm starting another fic when I haven't even finished my other ones. But this story is for my sunshine because she's a twisted little angel but I love her. Hopefully you all like it as much as she does.

Till's ears rang as the loud music continued to bombard his senses with loud, dramatic beat drops and high deafening choruses.

He was in one of Milwaukee's most prominent gay bars. He made his way to through the mass of men grinding and making out endlessly. He want to spit upon them all, for their countless whorish actions. It made him cringe and almost get sick to his stomach.

 _'Disgusting, filthy men'_ he thought to himself as he finally shoved his way through the last couple in the crowd, to the bar. The main part of the bar was occupied by herds of drunk men wishing to get even drunker.

On any other occasion he would get drunker than shit but tonight was different. He had work to be done. He was on the hunt and nothing would get in the way of _his_ hunt. Not alcohol, not drugs, _nothing_.

He made his way to the side of the bar where it was much less congested and the flow of bodies was much less. He was scanning the seats at the bar looking for anyone that might be interested in the nights withstanding actions.

He found one suitable candidate. He made his way casually to his subject. "Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked in the sweetest voice he could manage. The eyes of his prey softened with trust as he spoke. "Oh sure babe no problem" responded the slightly tipsy man.

He sat in the barstool next to him and gave him a show winning smile. His prey was quite attractive in Till's honest opinion. He had short dark hair and mildly tan skin, his eyes were a striking blue and his face was filled with prominent features such as his chin and nose. He flashed Till a hint of his striking white smile and he sunk deeper into his seat.

"Can I buy you a drink _sugar?_ " asked Till. "That'd be nice" responded the sweet, trusting man. Till caught the attention of one of the mainly bartenders, and ordered his prey another drink and a whiskey on the rocks for himself.

"I'm Christoph" responded the man. His eyes were glossed over and he licked his full lips sensually. Till was going to enjoy this, _he knew he was_. "Nice to meet you sweetheart, I'm Till". Christoph shook Till's hand and Till placed a soft kiss on the top of it. Christoph blushed.

Till spent closer to two hours conversing his prey to win over him and his trust. He watched his little subject become drunker and drunker. He was a sloppy but happy drunk.

"Do you smoke?" asked Christoph and Till simply nodded. "Do you want to go outside and have one?" Christoph continued. Till nodded again as his little prey struggled to stand. Till threw a $20 at the bartender and told him to keep the change with a smile.

Till helped his sweet boy to the entrance and led him outside. He tended to him with grace and pulled out two cigarettes for himself and Christoph. He lit them both and handed one to his counterpart. The slightly taller man accepted the stick gratefully.

They stood outside as Till wove some story about how he was in town, switching between jobs and he had come to the establishment with a friend but had lost him in the mass of men inside. Christoph accepted his fable as truth and began blabbering about how he was from Milwaukee and had lived here his whole life.

Christoph put out his cigarette and he did too. The slightly taller man leaned against Till waiting for him to make some type move on him. Till scooped the skinnier man into his embrace and kissed him with a type of animalistic hunger he had caged inside him.

Their kiss was sloppy and laden with teeth and tongue but when his prey moaned in soft content he continued his actions. Till gripped the man's ass and he moaned into his mouth. When they finally pulled apart his prey's soft cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Till said forcing the man to look in his eyes. He huffed softly before stating "I just got out of a year long relationship and this is the first time I've been out since so I'm quite nervous".

Till chuckled softly and Christoph slumped against him in relief. "Well why don't we go back to my place and I can help you relieve a little more of that embarrassment _hmm_?" hummed Till. He agreed softly and with a coy smile took Till's hand as he lead him to his car.

Christoph struggled to get into the passenger seat so after a minute and with much effort he finally shoved himself into Till's car.

And they were off, headed back to Till's apartment. And for Christoph he had no idea what was coming. Till was almost giddy as he helped Christoph climb the stairs up to his apartment numbered **_"213"_** **.**

He opened the door for Christoph and lead him inside. They made small conversation as Christoph complimented many things he had in his apartment, including his fish tank. Till laughed softly at the man's almost pure innocence. That made tonight even more exhilarating.

He offered to make Christoph another drink to which he gladly accepted. Till departed from the living room and was ever so quiet to pour the liquor into the glass and make sure he didn't hear the pill bottle rattle as he uncapped it.

Till quickly pulled apart 3 of the capsules and poured their contents into the glass. Before stirring it together, making sure that the fine powder was now dissolved and there was no trace of it within the drink.

He discarded the empty capsules and put the pills back next to the liquor. When Till had made his way back to the living room and Christoph had unbuttoned and removed his shirt.

"Why don't you come into the bedroom and make yourself _really_ comfortable?". Till asked flashing a smile Christoph's laced drink in hand and Christoph in tow. He laid in bed sighing softly and taking the drink from Till and drinking it all in one go.

Till's excitement grew as he watched the fast acting sedative start to take effect. Christoph became worried and anxious as he finally became aware what was happening. "I-I _need_ to go now, _please_ " Christoph whined before pitifully attempting to get up and leave but all the alcohol and sedative he just injested were swiftly working against him.

Till straddled his lap and he was no match for Till, even sober. And poor Christoph was far, far from it. His eyes filled with fear as they continued to droop against his will. He put his hands on Till's chest in an attempt to shove the larger man off of him and Till just laughed as they fell down back against the bed.

Christoph was finally rendered unconscious and Till's body surged in peak excitement. Till loved men. He was definitely gay, as he loved sex with men too.

_Just not live or conscious ones for that matter._

He hated the squirming, the whimpering, the loud cries of ecstasy and the movement in general. It was abhorrent to him. There was something about it, he just hated. He dreamed about having sex with dead men all the time.

The cold, set skin and unmoving body was just erotic to him on the highest level. He loved the cold almost soft skin against his body. But the real magic began when the body received him. Everything was cold and still around him and he loved it. There was no disgust, no hate, just perfection and pure ecstasy for him.

He _couldn't_ wait. He just couldn't.

He wasted no time in stripping Christoph down to nothing and binding his arms for good measure. He took his time undressing himself as the madness peaked in his mind. Christoph was the perfect specimen. His hands grazed over his own thighs and member before making his way to Christoph's.

Laughter erupted in Till's chest as he was filled with glee. If only Christoph could see the events that were about to unfold. Christoph was all too trusting and caring and Till reveled in it. The one thing Till could always count on.

There was always more men, just like Christoph.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready.

Richard's hands shook in excitement as he sat in his favorite car, his Volkswagen Beetle waiting for his perfect victim to stumble upon him. He checked the time. It was just after midnight.

He grabbed the full bottle of whiskey from behind him and choked down a good forth of it in a matter of seconds. He grimaced at the strong burning aftertaste, but he needed it. If he didn't drink to kill his inhibitions and to sedate the dominant personality in his head. He feared it might prevent his inner entity from acting on his impulses.

He quickly ran over the schedule in his head of what he was going to do with a girl when he found her. Just the pure thought of it was enough to have him aroused and ready.  He quickly regained his mental bearings and focused on his task at hand.

He was on the prowl, and he was going to _win_ tonight. And he was going to love every minute of it. He quickly scanned the road for a girl who matched _her_. A few minutes passed by and Richard caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a young woman walking around at night.

"Pretty little woman, what are you doing out so late?" he whispered softly to himself as he continued to stare her down hoping that she matched.

_She did._

_"Congratulations sweetheart, it's your lucky day"._

He quickly pulled out his crutches from the back seat and quickly adjusted the cast on his leg. He grabbed the suitcase that contained nothing but blank paper. _But she didn't know that._

He exited his car shutting the door silently and walking up the street. He pathetically attempted to carry the heavy suitcase and walk with his crutches. He even added a slight temper tantrum for dramatic effect. He watched the sweet young girl continue to walk closer to him.

He threw his suitcase down and yelled " _Goddamn it!_ I'm never going to get this!". The sweet girl heard the commotion and ran to his aid. Richard smiled slightly as he realized how perfect she was.

Pale skin, dark eyes. Skinny and not too tall. _Easy prey. She wouldn't be able to fight him off_. And the pièce de résistance long, dark hair parted in the middle.

"Excuse me mister do you need some help?" Her sweet eyes filled with empathy as Richard shed a few fake tears to completely seal the deal.

He replied still pathetically sputtering "No no sweetheart. I'm fine I'll get it myself, I just hate these stupid crutches". The girl grabbed the heavy suitcase off the ground with a huff as Richard continued to protest. "No angel it's okay. I'm able to get it." 

_Sadly he wasn't lying, but again she didn't know that._

" _No_ mister I can get it. You clearly need help and I'm happy to help you. Where do you need to take this?" she insisted kind heartedly. Richard shot her his show-stopping smile. She smiled back. "My car, it's in the parking lot down the street a bit. Thank you sweetheart. You're a godsend". Richard replied, smiling and toting himself along on his crutches.

She giggled softly at his comment. "No mister you're too kind, I'm glad to help you out". She walked slowly as to keep pace with Richard. His excitement grew with each step as the couple drew closer and closer to his car.

"This car straight up ahead" Richard said directing the girl to certain doom. Richard added an off-hand comment as the couple walked closer to their destination. "What is a gorgeous girl like you doing all the way out here by yourself?".

She giggled again before stating simply "I'm not gorgeous but thank you mister, and I'm walking to a friends. I just got done with my shift at the gas station up the road a bit, and I'm just gonna crash there tonight". She made it to Richard's car and swung the passenger side door open.

Richard spoke coldly, his body almost trembling with desire for tonight. _"Oh no you're not"._ Her eyes shot up at Richard in complete fear as she stammered out a small _"W-what?"_. She didn't have much time to react as Richard's arm came up and smashed her head against the metal of the car door.

She was rendered unconscious. Richard picked her small frame up like a rag doll. She couldn't have weighed more than 110 pounds soaking weight. He grabbed the duct tape from the back seat and quickly bound her hands and feet and put a mess of duct tape in and around her mouth to silence her.

He laid her on the floor where his passenger seat would have been, if it wasn't already removed. He threw his crutches in the back and slammed the car door shut before running around to the other side, ripping off his fake cast and throwing it in the back with his crutches. He threw a blanket over her unconscious body for good measure.

He quickly started up the car and promptly left the scene of the abduction. He made sure that he drove normally as to not arouse suspicion on his part. He began the long 40 mile drive to a desolate area of woods he had dumped and buried other girls in.

He had to keep himself from pulling over and just ravishing her unconscious body right then and there. But he knew he had to wait. It wasn't good timing and it had to be perfect.

_Tonight had to be._

Richard's mom always reminded him; _"Sweetheart, good things come to those who wait"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write. Appreciate it.   
> That is all.

When Till had awoken, he was startled by what he had found. Christoph was dead. He was cold, pale and unmoving; and the cord wrapped around his neck was another big clue as to how he had gotten into his current state.

Till wasn't upset or afraid, he was just confused. He had no intention of killing Christoph but _he did._ His only intention was to drug and rape him; not murder him.

Unfortunately, there was something undeniably pleasing about the whole ordeal to Till. Seeing Christoph's exposed, lifeless, pliant body awakened something in him again.

_Something that Till had been trying to kill._

But that indescribable feeling set his soul ablaze with sheer carnal lust; and he was powerless against it.

The last time this mind numbing euphoria graced his senses was a few summers back; when he had murdered his old neighbor. He pondered for days over how he would discard of the body before it struck him.

_He would dismember it; and love every second of the process._

He then striped the carcass of its flesh and dismembered the body piece by piece. Before chunking up the meat and splitering the bones apart with a sledgehammer. He then finally discarded the pieces of his once close companion over the vast expanse of woods that used to make up his backyard, _but that was back in Ohio of course._

As Till was painstakingly mutilating the corpse he discovered something; He loved the way the bones sounded when they were torn from their flesh. He loved the way the knife sounded as he hacked the limbs of his victims from their joints. _The sickening crack was erotic beyond words for him._

Just the sound alone was enough to make him numb with sexual pleasure. With every strike of the hammer his body shook, as a shock of pure euphoria raced through him. With every scrape of the knife across the bone; his pants tightened. His little puppet was all his to enjoy. He loved the way he could dismember a body just like his own little twisted game of operation.

Till lusted for that feeling constantly afterwards, but he continued to try to remedy it with _other_ methods. He tried to stick to drugging and raping comatose men to feed his lust, _but it wasn't enough._

And now the opportunity had arose once again for that sweet, screaming euphoria to course through his veins and he wasn't going to let it pass by.

_Till knew instantly what he wanted to do with his subject._

He pulled Christoph's dead body off his bed. He was heavier than he expected but he still lifted the dead weight with ease. He placed Christoph's naked body into the bathtub. Till knew that soon enough, rigor mortis would occur and his plans would be ruined. So if he wanted to do what he wanted with Christoph; he needed to hurry.

He exited the bathroom and ran to his closet, grabbing his tool box filled to the brim with toys, specifically for moments like these. He set the heavy box on the ground and opened it with a sinister grin.

He pulled out several knives. Some were larger than others; Some were serrated some were not. A few different varities of hammers, a set of sharpened clevers and his favorite of all. An old fashioned hacksaw. His prized jewel was sharp to the touch and made the most _venereal_ sound to Till when it began cutting through bone.

Till tucked his short hair behind his ears and placed the saw blade directly on Christoph's throat. He made a few quick sawing motions and Christoph's black blood began seeping out of the gash in his throat.

At the sight of running, dark, blood Till felt his cock twitch in his jeans. He held under Christoph's chin and continued sawing right below his Adam's apple. The sharp saw gilded through Christoph's skin and muscle with ease. Christoph's cold blood began seeping over his wounds and started covering Till's shaking hands.

He was already spinning with euphoria and he hadn't even hit bone. His erection strained against his jeans as he continued sawing. Eventually, and quite easily till had cut completely through Christoph's carotid artery, trachea and vocal chords. He had hit his spine.

Till's erection begged for attention has he continued to ignore himself and focus on the task at hand. It would not take much for him to sever the spine and spinal cord so Till took his time. Ever so slowly dragging out the sawing motions, so he could enjoy it as much as possible.  As the sound of saw dragged across the bone and caught slightly in the material, Till's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he moaned hard.

He pressed himself against the bathtub trying to satisfy all of his needs at once. He raked the saw against the thin bone again and he felt his orgasm pooling in his stomach. His breathing was in quick increments as he sawed a final time and broke through the spine completely. The saw made easy work out of the thin layer of skin.

Till's body was coursing with euphoria as he looked at his little decapitated subject. He laid Christoph's head in the sink and stood up wearily. His bloody hands removed his boxers. He stared down at his protruding erection and licked his lips.

_Till's prize was here._

He pulled Christoph's torso forward in the bloody bathtub as to make room for his own body. He kneeled in the bathtub and pulled his sweet little prizes' legs open with ease.

Till always believed that this way; he was the creator, he was giving life to something thats been long dead. He is the judge at the time of atonement. He is the creator and the destroyer.

Christoph was cold to the touch and still moveable; So Till had made it in time. Till was basically screaming in excitement as he shoved his leaking erection inside the corpse. It was cold, still and unmoving.

_Just the way Till loved it._

Till's head was swimming. Within a few quick thrusts Till was a moaning mess. His orgasm was swift and fast approaching. He tried so hard to hold out but his excitement defeated him and Till was screaming as he came inside his little puppet.

He pulled himself out of Christoph's dead body and turned on the shower. Quickly rinsing the blood, sweat and semen off of his now spent body. After a minute he turned off the shower and dried himself off.

He grabbed the severed head out of his sink and threw it next to it's body. He rinsed the sink out effectly removing any traces of the blood from the white linoleum. Till left his toys in the tool box, on the bathroom floor as he would need them tomorrow anyway.

With a satisfied sigh Till turned off his bathroom light and turned in for the night. The actions of this night would play in his head for weeks to come; and Till reveled in it.

_And_ _if Till knows one thing; it's old habits die hard_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been active. I just started college and I'm having a difficult time trying to write. I have to let you all know updates will be less methodic and a lot more chaotic as I struggle to find time to write within my college schedule. I do have about 3/4 of a chapter written for both Das Modell and Töte Mich; I promise I have not forgotten about my other stories and will update them shortly. Anyway if you've read this far congraulations and please leave your comments or feedback below I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. Have a goodnight and enjoy this dark ass chapter.

Richard's hands were shaking ferociously as he dragged his sweet girls' unconscious body to his favorite place.

The sky was pitch black. The moon and stars were virtually non-existent through the canopy of trees overhead; giving Richard more than enough comfort to pursue his wicked inhibitions. He passed a handful of graves he had dug himself, for all his precious little girls.

He never wanted to bury his girls; _Never_.

He wanted to kiss them and hold them and dress them up forever. But his little girls never last more than a week before they start to rot. So they leave him no choice but to bury them. As he passed the site of where his absolute favorite little girl was buried; Richard's lust overcame him.

His favorite girl was the most beautiful specimen he'd ever seen. She had some dreadful Armenian name that didn't suit her at all, so he called her Alese instead. It was taught to Richard that it was a sacred name reserved for few. It mean beautiful soul, and she was indeed beautiful; inside and out. He loved that name more than himself. But she deserved it. She was something special.

She was his first girl he had ever stolen.

He had first noticed her small frame when he had walked into a small corner store about 20 minutes away from his old family home. She was simply sweet and pure; she couldn't have been more than ten. Her voice was like honey as she mumbled out a soft "You have pretty eyes mister". He thanked her gently as his groin twitched in need.

Her eyes were a beautiful hazel and her waist long brunette hair was parted in the middle. Richard had never seen such pure innocence inside of a human; and he wanted to have it. He wanted to be inside that innocence so often that he became innocent again.

Her mother walked up to her and began scolding her in a language he didn't understand. Her mother looked up apologetically and mumbled quietly. Her English was laced with a hard accent "I am sorry, she leaves me often".

And with that her mother had snatched her away from Richard and had left without a sound. But it was too late. Richard was smitten. He had watched her life from afar for weeks on end; always showing up in places where she was. The park, the store, her walks back home. Anywhere he could see _his_ Alese, _he would._

She needed someone that would love her. _Richard would love her._ She needed someone to protect her. _Richard would protect her._ She needed someone to care for her. _Richard would care for her._ It was simple; _she_ needed Richard and _Richard_ needed her.

He began planning and waiting for the perfect opportunity to take her away and love her. After weeks and weeks he found it. She was walking home and the sun was setting. It was part of her routine. She'd walk 20 minutes from her grandmother's house to hers getting there just an hour shy of her parents homecoming work.

It was so sad. Her parents were too busy working all day and night it took them 3 days to realize she was gone.

Her mother was a waitress. Her father was a cab driver. They both worked long, back breaking hours to provide for their daughter with little success. Richard knew he could take care of her. He would alleviate the stress from their lives and give his little girl the happiness she deserved.

Richard pulled up next to her and smiled brightly "Hey _sweetheart_! It's not safe for you to be out walking like this! Get in, I'll bring you home! Do you remember me?" Her eyes widened slightly as she was searching her brain for memories of him. A small smile graced her features and her eyes softened with trust as she opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat.

"You're the man from the store with pretty eyes!" She squeaked happily from her seat. _"Yes!_ Yes sweetheart! Thats me!" Richard commented happily his excitement struggling to contain itself. "My names Richard but you can call me whatever you'd like". Richard commented as she buckled herself in and he drove off.

They drove for a few minutes. Her giggles and squeals of laughter erupted everytime they turned a sharp corner or went over a hill and made her stomach drop. As they passed her house Richard hoped she wouldn't mention it; but she did.

"Hi Richard! What are we doing? My house is back there _silly goose!_ " She commented slightly afraid but he quickly dismissed her fear with promises of amazing things and ice cream at his house. Her heart was so pure. Richard pants were growing tighter and tighter with each squeal or beautiful word that left her mouth.

Richard's heart swelled as she spoke innocently. "I like you. You're very nice to me. I wanna stay with you forever". Alese squeeled as Richard turned another sharp corner on an abandoned road. "You can if you like." Richard responded as he smiled from ear to ear.

His hands clutched the steering wheel and his foot pressed harder on the gas. Alese just giggled in response. That _innocence_. It made him shiver in pure, carnal lust. He was going to _enjoy_ this. He just had to get home. _'7 minutes Richard. 7 minutes..'._

When they had finally arrived Richard was so excited he could barely contain himself. He was protected by the cover of night; so he grabbed her small frame from the passenger seat and brought her inside.

She smiled sweetly as Richard shut and locked the door behind them. He set her delicate frame down on the couch and instructed her to stay until she was beckoned.

Richard walked up to the knife holder; his mind swimming with countless possibilities of methods to extract the innocence from his sweet girl. He grabbed a fairly large kitchen knife. The blade was slightly curved, sending another torrent of sickening pleasure rippling through his system.

" _Alese,_ come here sweet girl; _Daddy's_ got a present for you". Richard beckoned happily, his voice echoing against the walls. Shortly after, a small barage of footsteps accompanied his voice.

He held the knife behind his back as he turned to face his girl. Richard's blood ran hot as he spoke a final sentence to his baby. "Oh _baby girl_ come here."

_"Come to daddy"._

Richard's mind instantly snapped out of its reveire. He dragged his nameless little girl farther into the woods; when he came across the perfect little alcove. He began prepping the area for later. He began making a pile of leaves for her to lay upon when he heard it. The sound of heavy breathing and branches snapping.

_'Get her! You idiot!'_ screamed Richards brain.

The girl ran fast but Richard was faster. She was unmatched as the blow to her head started working against her. Richard caught up to her and made easy work out of grabbing and subduing her.

He knocked her injured frame to the ground with punch to the face. She groaned in pain as her body made contact with the earth; but was silent as Richard climbed on top of her and made easy work of snapping her neck in two.

He left her body there, laying in the dirt. _She_ doesn't deserve his love and affection. She doesn't _deserve_ to be dressed up. She doesn't deserve to _be_ one of his little girls. "Worthless whore!" Richard spat angrily before walking away from the lifeless body and up towards his car. _He needed a fucking drink._

As he walked passed his little girl, he whispered to her gently. "See you soon Alese. _You_ were always _my_ favorite. _Daddy misses you"._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through my inconsistent updates, college is hell. But I have 2 semesters left so yay me. 
> 
> Here's the long awaited update of Bis Zum Ende.

Till pulled the long, black butchers gloves off his arms with a soft, yet exhausted sigh. He had finally finished dismembering Christoph's body minus his head.

Admittedly, he was oddly fond Christoph's pretty little face and all too trusting deep blue eyes. He simply couldn't dispose of it in such a childish and wasteful way, unlike he had planned for with the rest of his body.

After a moment of careful consideration, he decided would keep it.

_'But how?'_

As his mind raced with utter glee at the genius of his idea, Till quickly grabbed a white, vanilla scented trash bag and giggled softly at the morbidity of the situation. Then promptly dropped Christoph's head into the bag and tying it off; stowing it away on the bottom shelf of his freezer.

"There my sweet little boy, now whenever I want to stare into your beautifully petrified eyes, I can" he whispered to himself before shutting the freezer door with overwheleming satisfaction.

As Till rinsed the last of Christoph's congealed, black blood down the drain of his shower and took out the last of Christoph's severed body parts to the dumpster in his vanilla scented trash bags, he was left fleeting for more.

Despite over 8 hours of bone crushing, blood running euphoria Till was simply _unsatisfied_.

Even as he played with Christoph's torpid, lifeless body with all of his favorite tools. There wasn't the rush he was craving. Till was seeking the kind of euphoria that would normally send his heart racing and skin burning into waves of cataclysmic sexual delectation.

Unfortunately, Christoph's body just wasn't enough to send him into the state Till craved so desperately. He made the desicion unanimously.

He would hunt _again_.

He would find that perfect specimen and he would get the rush he's craving. Till quickly jumped in the shower and washed the sweat and the metallic smell of blood off of him with haste.

After turning the water off, Till dried off and hurriedly began dressing himself. He threw on his favorite pair of black jeans that hugged his ass and calfs just right and a plain gray button-up that accentuated his biceps and pectorals beautifully.

He ran a brush threw his wet hair and contemplated whether a slicked back look or a "perfectly disheveled" look would give him a larger option of prey tonight.

He opted for the disheveled look and slapped on some deodorant and some cologne. Till grabbed his keys and his leather jacket containing his wallet, lighter, pack of cigarettes and a little plastic bag containing around an eight ball of coke.

So if tonight didn't go quite as planned he could just rail some fatass lines and stare at the club lights until the high wears off. But that's simply the last resort plan Till had in his mind.

As he drove his car to another nameless gay bar he knew off the top of his head; his mood spiked. He became instantly elaited. He was going to hunt. _Yes he was._

As he pulled into the parking lot of the bar he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it. Before taking several large drags off it as his car idled in a parking space a few meters away from any cars, just in case.

Till sat there for a handful of minutes stoically taking large drags off his Marlboro cigarette waiting, and watching for sizeable prey that would be perfect for tonight.

Till caught a glimpse of a tall, thin man in his rearview mirror. His hair was dark and held a slight curl at the ends. His skin was pale and he looked a little on the lanky side but not to the point where he wouldn't be able to put up a good fight.

Till took a final drag off his cigarette before discarding it on the ground beside his vehicle and stepping out.

"Excellent" whispered Till to himself.

_The hunt had begun._

___________________

As Richard made his way into the nightclub he thanked himself for not bringing his vehicle and simply taking the bus instead. Besides he would have had to empty it all out and discard of all his props and mats and tarps used to cover his precious girls' bodies. That would have just been way too much work for Richard.

As Richard made his way into the nightclub, despite the obnoxiously loud music and colorful bright lights he was already feeling good. Except for one thing. Despite hundreds of pairs of eyes clearly trained on the mass of bodies concentrated on the dance floor, he felt unnerved.

He felt like he was being watched. He sat down at a respective barstool and ordered a whiskey neat and told the bartender to leave the bottle before slapping 50 dollars down on the counter. The bartender accepted it greatly.

As Richard downed his drink a slightly effeminate man came up to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Hey honey, looking for a good time?" remarked a man that Richard could only describe as an utter twink. Richard downed another full glass of whiskey before muttering a simple "Piss off". The man quickly detached himself from Richard and grumbled before setting his eyes on someone across the room.

Even though the twink had left he still felt his nerves spike. _So who was watching him if it wasn't the twink?_

A few minutes passed as Richard downed glass after glass of whiskey and he could feel the soft numbness beginning to set in. Unfortunately, the loud music and bright lights weren't eliciting happy feelings for Richard. They were just hurting his head. After a brief moment of contemplating whether Richard should just go home and drink instead; his instincts told him to wait.

He rubbed the concealed knife in the waistband of his pants, desperately trying to shake the feeling of uncomfortableness that resided around him as he waited. "Just wait a few minutes. You never know you could get a free quicky in the bathroom if you just wait 10 more minutes".

As Richard sat waiting for anything to do a tall, dark haired, muscular man sat down next to him at the bar. The tall man had lovely, abstract green eyes that almost glowed when he talked. "Hopefully this seat isn't taken," mused the attractive man happily.

"No it isn't. You're fine." replied Richard calmly. The man layed down 20 dollars on the bar and ordered a glass of some type of bourbon Richard couldn't begin to pronounce.

After a minute of absent mindedly conversing with his attractive counterpart Richard mustered up enough courage to ask the man his name. The man's eyes made contact with his as he spoke, barely loud enough to be heard over the roaring music.

"I'm Till. And you are?" Richard smiled and replied back simply "Richard." Till outstretched his hand waiting for Richard to grasp it firmly.

He eventually did. There was something about his hands that Richard took notice of almost immediately. They were rough. _'Workman hands'_ he thought absentmindely as he filled the glass halfway and downed it again.

As the night dragged on and the pair became slightly closer over a period of about an hour and a half, Richard finally thought it was appropriate to ask for a cigarette.

"We'll have to go to my car though because I left them in there, that is... if you don't mind" stated Till, with the slightest hint of desire lingering in his voice. Richard mumbled a small "that's fine with me" before following the taller man outside.

The walk was filled with comfortable silence broken up by the sound of shoes ' _clicking_ ' against the asphalt. Till did not speak, the only direction the shorter party received was a simple point to the car nearly in front of the pair.

The sound of the locks in the car clicking startled Richard slightly. Till just chuckled and it made Richard's blood run hot in embarrassment.

Till climbed in the drivers side and Richard sat in the passenger. Till pulled the cigarettes from the console in the middle and shut it with a sigh and a harsh smack. Till extended the pack of Marlboro's to Richard with a smile and a condition, "Light one for me sweetheart."

Richard blushed slightly at the nickname and shivered as Till draped his arm around his shoulders. He knew Till felt his reaction; the soft raise of his eyebrows and the ever so subtle licking of his lips confirmed it.

Richard's fingers shook as he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it for Till. Richard nearly choked on the smoke in his throat as Till remarked with laden desire lingering in his voice "You look so sexy when you do that." Richard tired to play it cool with an innocent " _What?_ I'm just lighting a cigarette." But on the inside he was screaming and all the whiskey had ingested over the course of the night were clearly helping his faltering common sense and failing attempt at a cold demeanor work against him.

His brain and fingers alike were trembling as he handed the lit cigarette over to Till. Till quickly caught his quivering left hand in his right as Richard looked away and lit up a cigarette for himself. Till placed a few fleeting kisses against Richard's knuckles causing him to blush harder.

Richard pulled his hand away due to pure anxiety and avoided Till's confused gaze burning into the left side of his face. Till silently rolled the windows completely down with the touch of a button. Both parties instantly stuck their arm halfway out the window to avoid hotboxing the car with carbon monoxide.

Again, Till was silent but relentless as his free hand made it's way to Richard's left thigh. Richard thanked the stars that he had his cigarette between his lips at that specific moment or he would have most definitely moaned at the gesture. Richard's eyes scanned the hand gripping his thigh.

Scrapes and bruises littered the back of his hand, wrist and forearm. _'What could have caused such extensive and peculiar injuries?'_ pondered Richard internally. The only explanation Richard could think of was one that simply couldn't be possible.

They looked like defensive wounds. Richard had certainly grown accustomed to identifying and concealing the wounds he sustained from loving and punishing his little girls, and they looked similar to that, but that couldn't be possible. _It couldn't._

The longer Richard looked the more it seemed plausible. They had to be caused by someone fighting with him, clawing at the muscles in his arms. _They had to._ Till's hand drawing closer to Richard's crotch drew him out of his reverie as well as elicited a soft moan from his lips.

Till hummed in response before taking the last drag off his cigarette and disposing of it out the window. Richard still held onto the half of his cigarette and took drags off it fervently. Till growled impatiently "Throw it out already." Richard shot back instantly "There's still half left, are you kidding?" Till climbed over the middle console, smacked the cigarette from between Richard's fingers and pulled Richard onto his lap in one calculated move.

Richard gasped loudly at the feeling of Till's erection against him. Till nipped at the skin on Richard's neck before knotting his fingers in his hair and whispering harshly in his ear "I fucking _love_ when you do that."

Richard was completely overwhelmed with the knot of pleasure forming in his lower stomach. Till's rough kisses against his sensitive skin, his hardness against Richard and his rough hands nearing Richard's sensitive and increasingly hardening-self was all too much.

Richard pushed himself off of Till and sat down in the passenger seat while Till looked agape with shock. Before Till could interject Richard commanded simply "Take me to your place." Till silently obeyed and turned on the car while Richard reached for the pack again desperately needing to get an adequate amount of nictone in his system.

________

The ride back was silent but comfortable. Honestly, Richard was just happy to be led upstairs to Till's apartment. He was going to torture this guy, and he was going to love it.

The door labeled ' ** _213_** ' caught him slightly off guard but quickly dismissed it as Till pulled him inside and led him to his bedroom. Till wasted no time in removing his and Richard's shirts.

Richard groaned softly before protesting again "Wait, wait please". Till stopped against his own personal wishes. His hands resting against Richard's belt. "Make me a drink please" mewled Richard softly.

The idea of drugging Richard quickly popped into his mind and Till decided that would be the wisest course of action. Clearly his anxious counterpart needed some liquid coercion in order to let the night go in Till's favor.

He quickly and quietly departed to the residing kitchen and made Richard's drink extra strong before quickly bringing it back to him. Richard eyed the drink nervously. " _What?_ it's whiskey." Till stated softly as the smaller man refused to take the drink specially made for him.

Richard dragged his pinky across the side of the glass where an unusual film resided. Richard licked it before smiling devilishly at Till and uttering "Midazolam, very clever sweetheart. You must think I have one hell of a sleeping problem. "

Richard smacked the glass out of Till's hand in disgust. The glass and laced drink smashing against wall with a sickening ' _crack_ '. Rage swelled inside Till. Tonight was not going according to plan.

Both of Till's hands wrapped clean around Richard's throat as the cool edge of Richard's knife dug ever so slightly into the skin of Till's throat.

Richard's voice rang clear through room as Till's chest heaved in anger. " _Now, Till_ I think if you're willing to hear me out we can reach an agreement."

 


End file.
